Field
The present invention relates to microelectromechanical devices and especially to a microelectromechanical gyroscope structure and a gyroscope device, as defined in the preambles of the independent claims.
Description of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical structures can be applied to quickly and accurately detect very small changes in physical properties. For example, a microelectromechanical gyroscope can be applied to quickly and accurately detect very small angular displacements. Motion has six degrees of freedom: translations in three orthogonal directions and rotations around three orthogonal axes. The latter three may be measured by an angular rate sensor, also known as a gyroscope. Microelectromechanical gyroscopes use the Coriolis Effect to measure the angular rate. When a mass is moving in one direction and rotational angular velocity is applied, the mass experiences a force in orthogonal direction as a result of the Coriolis force. The resulting physical displacement caused by the Coriolis force may then be read from, for example, a capacitively, piezoelectrically or piezoresistively sensing structure.
In MEMS gyros the primary motion is typically not continuous rotation as in conventional ones due to lack of adequate bearings. Instead, mechanical oscillation may be used as the primary motion. When an oscillating gyroscope is subjected to an angular motion orthogonal to the direction of the primary motion, an undulating Coriolis force results. This creates a secondary oscillation orthogonal to the primary motion and to the axis of the angular motion, and at the frequency of the primary oscillation. The amplitude of this coupled oscillation can be used as the measure of the angular rate.
Gyroscopes are very complex inertial MEMS sensors. The basic challenge in gyroscope designs is that the Coriolis force is very small and therefore the generated signals tend to be minuscule compared to other electrical signals present in the gyroscope. The design of a gyroscope structure layer is typically optimized to provide advantage in at least one aspect, for example, in size of the inertial mass, the use of component surface area, complexity of the structure and vulnerability to changes in ambient conditions, especially to changes in temperature. However, at the same time, at least one of these advantages is typically compromised.